Ryan Mougenel
Canada | birth_date = | birth_place = Scarborough, ON, CAN | career_start = 1997 | career_end = 2003 }} Ryan Mougenel (born March 2, 1976 in Scarborough, Ontario) is a former professional ice hockey right winger. Currently, he is the head coach and general manager of the Las Vegas Wranglers of the ECHL. Mougenel took over the job in 2009 after former Las Vegas head coach and general manager, Glen Gulutzan left the team after six seasons to become the head coach of the expansion Texas Stars of the American Hockey League. Mougenel played six seasons of professional ice hockey, including winning the 2003 Kelly Cup as a member of the Atlantic City Boardwalk Bullies. Mougenel is also a member of a business trio with NHLers Keith and Wayne Primeau, operating the Durham Hockey Institute in Toronto and owning the Whitby Fury of the Central Canadian Hockey League. Playing career Juniors career Mougenel began his juniors career in 1993 with the Owen Sound Platers. Mougenel would appear in 53 games and score 3 goals and 8 assists in his rookie season. The following season, Mougenel increased his output, scoring 11 goals and 18 assists in 66 games. In the 1995-96 season, Owen Sound would trade Mougenel to the Kitchener Rangers three games into the season. Mougenel saw an explosion in production with Kitchener, scoring 30 goals and 24 assists in 60 games in the regular season and added eight goals and five assists in 12 playoff games in his first season with the team. In his final juniors season, Mougenel recorded 38 goals and 33 assists in 61 games for Kitchener during the regular season and scored five goals and four assists in 13 playoff games, as Kitchener reached the J. Ross Robertson Cup semifinals. Professional career In his first professional career, Mougenel bounced between four teams and two leagues, appearing for the Hampton Roads Admirals (4 points in 7 games) and Chesapeake Icebreakers (6 points in 7 games) of the East Coast Hockey League and the Quebec Rafales (5 points in 13 games) and the Cleveland Lumberjacks (8 points in 37 games) of the International Hockey League. Mougenel would return with Cleveland during the 1997-98 season, scoring five goals and seven assists in 45 games with the Lumberjacks before making a return to Chesapeake of the ECHL. Mougenel would appear in Chesapeake's final eight regular season games, scoring two goals and three assists, and would play in two playoff games scoring one goal. Mougenel would spend the 1999-00 season with the Rochester Americans of the American Hockey League, appearing in 20 games and scoring one goal with the team. Mougenel would spend the next two seasons with the Jackson Bandits of the ECHL, appearing in 105 games and scoring 26 goals and 29 assists during his tenure in Jackson. Mougenel's final season of professional hockey came with the Atlantic City Boardwalk Bullies. Mougenel would score 15 goals and 20 assists in 53 regular season games and scored one goal and eight assists for Atlantic City, as they won the Kelly Cup in five games over the Columbia Inferno. International career Mougenel was a member of the Canadian national men's ice hockey team from 1999-2000. Mougenel would appear in 27 games with Team Canada, scoring 2 goals and 11 assists. Coaching career Early coaching positions Mougenel joined Matt Thomas' staff on the Fresno Falcons in 2005 as an assistant. Mougenel would serves as Thomas' assistant with Fresno until the team folded mid-way through the 2008-09 season and rejoined Thomas as an assistant when Thomas was named the mid-season replacement for Chris Cichocki, who had been fired by the Stockton Thunder mid-way through the 2008-09 season. Las Vegas Wranglers In June 2009 the Las Vegas Wranglers announced that they had hired former Mougenel to be the second head coach and general manager in team history after the previous head coach, Glen Gulutzan left to become the head coach of the AHL's Texas Stars. Mougenel was officially introduced at Orleans Arena on June 30. Mougenel early decisions as head coach and general manager were to bring in former NHL All-Star Keith Primeau to take over as the team's director of player development as well as being a special assistant to the general manager. and sever the team's ties with the Calgary Flames, who had been Las Vegas' NHL affiliate since the team's inaugural season in 2003. Mougenel stated that cost of travel between Las Vegas and Abbotsford, British Columbia (site of Calgary's newly relocated AHL affiliate) and immigration issues from Canada played large roles in the decision to separate. Mougenel announced that he signed an agreement to become the ECHL affiliate of the Phoenix Coyotes and Phoenix's AHL affiliate, the San Antonio Rampage. During the 2010–11 season, Mougenel was named the head coach of the ECHL All-Stars for the 2011 ECHL All-Star Game. Career statistics Coaching career References External links * Category:Born in 1976 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Atlantic City Boardwalk Bullies players Category:Chesapeake Icebreakers players Category:Cleveland Lumberjacks players Category:Hampton Roads Admirals players Category:Jackson Bandits players Category:Kitchener Rangers players Category:Owen Sound Platers players Category:Quebec Rafales players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Member of the Canadian National Team Category:Fresno Falcons coaches Category:Las Vegas Wranglers coaches